


Reji Gets Four Seconds of Peace

by aboredwriter



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Fluff, Gen, platonic fluff, theres no tags uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboredwriter/pseuds/aboredwriter
Summary: The title says it all!!
Kudos: 6





	Reji Gets Four Seconds of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr/discord, Reji fluff!
> 
> Criticism is always welcome and requests are always open.

Reji stared at the wall, a mug full of tea in his hands. Hyoma was off in the other room, as expected--even in such a small space, Hyoma never wanted to be around him. Unsurprising, really. Reji could barely understand how Hyoma found it in himself to let him sleep on his couch in Koma village. Loneliness, maybe. 

Hokuto wasn't his biggest fan, but he had come around as well, laying one side of his body against Reji's hip, probably asleep. Everything in the house was still and quiet, almost ironically unmoving. He could still almost hear Doji's stupid fucking hyena laugh in the back of his mind, but it was enough for now that he wasn't _actually_ hearing it. For now, all that mattered was the lazy little dog by his side and the burn on the roof of his mouth from when he'd half-chugged that mug of tea. 

Tentatively, he set the mug aside and stroked the top of Hokuto's head with his knuckles. In his sleep--Reji realized that yes, Hokuto was, in fact, asleep--Hokuto rolled over and stretched his paws outright, giving Reji full access to his stomach, and opened his mouth wide so that his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth. Reji bit back a soft chuckle and started to lightly scratch Hokuto's chest, watching him wiggle and squirm in his sleep, rolling around and stretching upwards. 

A sudden squeak sounded nearby. Reji's heart stopped for a moment as he craned his neck towards the living room door, trying to see who was coming into Hyoma's house. Light footsteps inched their way closer into the living room, and Reji couldn't stop himself from bracing for the worst. 

The footsteps grew closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer. 

_Oh, fuck, just come in!_

"Reji?" A familiar voice asked in the darkness, "what's up?"

"Oh...hey Ginka." 

Ginka's clothes were scuffed, his hair disheveled and Reji was pretty sure he was missing one shoe. He wobbled into the living room, laughing quietly to himself.

Well, there went Reji's four seconds of peace. 


End file.
